For You
by Mio Amato
Summary: Honestly. The things I do for you. Hurt/Comfort. Rated T. R & R :)


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I used in this story. I also do not own Naruto, but I wish I could : ))

For You

* * *

He's going to collapse again at this rate. I sighed. I guess it's time for a long break.

"Naruto! Come down! Let's take a break shall we?" I shielded my eyes so I can see Naruto more clearly.

"Eh? But Kakashi-sensei! I'm not yet hungry! Besides, I want to finish this earlier tha-" he didn't finish his sentence as his body chose that time to have its break. My eyes widened as I was not expecting this. I rushed to him, catching him even before his body tilted downwards.

"There… You're body speaks for you…"I said as I caught him. I immediately gathered him so that I was carrying him like a princess. I went down and laid him under the shade.

I heard footsteps approaching us. I looked at Yamato's [AN: Anyone remember what Kakashi called him during the time they were making the new technique of Naruto?] thin figure. "Go back to town and eat some food Yamato*. You look like you need some sleep too. When you get back, bring me some food too. I could use some myself too."

He looked frightened as he said this. "But… what if Naruto wakes up and train without me, senpai?".I smiled at him, not that he can see. "No need to worry. After the times we slept together during missions, I know for a fact that he won't be waking up until 4 in the afternoon. So you still have some time to do things that you want."I looked at Naruto who was snoring lightly. I chuckled at this. First time he snored quietly.

He still looked somewhat afraid. "But— How about you senpai?"

"I'll stay here and guard him. And even before you ask it, I have my things with me here. AND I'll take a quick bath after you leave. That enough for you?" At this, he nodded and turned around to go and fix his things.

I sighed heavily. With this, I can finally relax and get some well deserved nap. I opened my eyes again and saw that Yamato was ready to leave.

"Are you sure about this senpai?" I nodded. He sighed dejectedly. "I'll take my leave then" He then turned around to go. But before he could go, I shouted. "Bring me some food when you come back okay?".I saw him chuckle a bit before he left, meaning that he heard me.

After some minutes of contemplating, I then took my first bath in days. When I returned to the shade, I was quite relieved that Naruto was still there, only his position was quite different. After I had dressed up (I can't risk Naruto to see my face), I returned to the shade and sat beside Naruto. I sat there, staring at his beautiful face, admiring it secretly. But then, I remembered that I shouldn't be staring at him like that. I decided that I should just read my book until Yamato comes back.

After about 2 hours of reading, I heard the sound of shuffling beside me and I was utterly surprised when Naruto's head made my thigh as his pillow. He looked at me with sad eyes. I looked at him uncomprehendingly.

He smiled at me sleepily. "Aren't us like this before Kakashi-sensei? Back when we were still team 7? We would all lean on you and sleep the whole boring days. Me, Sakura and… Sasuke…"

My eye widened considerably when I heard this, but I made it so that it returned to its natural look. Even now, it's still him.

He continued, eyelids dropping slowly. "… back when Sasuke was still with us… Back when we're happy…" and he finally went back to sleep.

I sighed as he turned around, facing the landscape instead of me. I looked at the sky, tears welling up in my eyes.

Why can't it be me?

I was the one with you even during the time you thought you were alone. I was one of the first people to accept you. I'm the one saving you not him. I'm the one that's helping you. I was and am the one that always cared for you along with the others. I'm the one to risk my life for you every time. I'm the one to always do what you want one way or another. I'm the one to love you for who you are, even if it is not right for a teacher like me to love a student more than a family. I love you, yet, he's the only one you think, love, need and want.

My head was filled with many more reasons for this boy to love me. All I could do was to let my tears to silently fall into my vest.

My eyes widened the person that makes me melancholic spoke the words that made my heart almost leap from my chest. "Thank…you… Kakashi-sensei… for always… being there… for me… even… when I… was only a… child…" and he snored yet again.

I smiled, wiping my tear-stained face.

Even though, you're still the one person I won't ever leave. I will never leave you. I will always be here for you even though you don't notice me. But I have to admit, Sasuke-kun is the only person to make you improve more and more each passing day. He is the only person that can make you happy even with just his well-being alone. And I'm quite sure that he loves you back Naruto. Why then would he hesitate or even fail at killing you when he can kill persons stronger than you? Whatever his reasons are, I believe that he likes you too.

I chuckled. It was a bitter-sweet moment for me; having my most precious person at my lap, sleeping, and admitting to myself that he is not the one for me.

I looked at the sky once again and closed my eyes. Don't worry Naruto. I'll make sure that the two of you will be able to live a happy life together. Even at the cost of my own life.

Honestly. The things I do for you.


End file.
